The Scout’s Mysterious Universe Warrior Cousins: 4
by NightShade6
Summary: Here's Chapter 4:


The Scout's Mysterious Universe Warrior Cousins: Part 4 Off To The Next Dimention (thoughts)  
Words in italics (Flashbacks thoughts)  
(Writer's scene) 

Last time, we left the Sailor Scouts and the Universe Warriors together and they were about to enter in to the next Dimension

Mask Phantom: Okay then, "Phantom.....Warp Appear!!!" Well, step though the warp hole for you are about to enter the next Dimension The Inner Sailor Scouts, Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask, were all about to enter the Warp hole when Sailor Uranus began her attack for the 2nd time.  
Sailor Uranus: Space Sword.........Blaster!  
Masked Phatom: MY WARP HOLE!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! Phatom Mask Disappear...........Phatom Mask High Kick!  
Sailor Uranus: Uggggggg.  
Sailor Saturn: Uranus, are you all right?  
Sailor Uranus: Yeah, I just got the wind knocked out of me. World..........Shaking!  
Sailor Neptune: Submarine.........Reflection!  
As Neptune was doing this, Jupiter started to jump right into the attack so that it wouldn't hit the Masked Phatom and the other warriors and the scouts saw this and they went to rescue thier friend Sailor Jupiter.  
Mini Moon: Jupiter!!!! Say something!!! Please say your not hurt.  
The Sailor Jupiter started to say "Ugggg, nahhh, I'm all right, hehehe, just a little stunned....uggg." Neptune came up and said "Jupiter why did you do that!? If I had put in more power into my mirror, I would of killed you for sure!!! Never get into my way"  
"Sorry Neptune", Sailor Jupiter said "Uggggg.........its just that I had to stop you from fighting the Warriors because they are our cousins............besides, you may never know, YOU might even have a cousin!!!" What!?" said Sailor Neptune "Me, have a cousin!!! Don't make me laugh. Besides, I remember everything like you, so I have no cousin in my part of the "Neptune" family blood line....even Sailor Uranus knows that." After that was said the Universe Warriors all start to whistle. we hear whistling sounds.  
"So!" said Mask Phatom "Shall we try this again......without ANY intruptions!?? This means you outter scouts"  
The Mask Phatom started to say "Phatom.......Warp Appear" and then the warp hole appeared.....again and this time they all went to cross into the next Dimention. Sailor Moon: Rainbow Warrior.  
"Yes...." said Rainbow Warrior

Sailor Moon: I hope you don't mind me asking, but, since your my cousin, what dimension are all of you from anyway"  
"Well...." said Rainbow Warrior "We all are from different dimensions, but we all gather together at my kingdom and where I'm from, my dimension is called "the planet Altah." "Altah?" said Sailormoon "That's ONE strange name for you planet"  
"So, why do you all of you need OUR help, for? Can't you solve your own problems yourselves, so-called Universe Warriors!?" rudely asked Sailor Uranus.  
With that, Star Warrior started to attack Sailor Uranus "Star Metero......Shower!!!!"

Sailor Uranus: "UUUUUuuuuuggggg. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........." The Star Warrior flew up to the injured Sailor Uranus and she said "You know you have a lot of gutts saying that!!!! Usually nobody survives my dangerous attack like that. Next time, you decide to mouth off like that to us, I'll make sure that my attack will distory you perminently. I think I will stick around you more often.....you know, just in case you decide to do that again"  
Then Mini Moon started to ask "So, how long does it take to ge.  
Before Mini Moon could finish they see a bright light ahead of them and then they see the Planet Altah. As they enter its atmosphere, they view the planet from above and they flew below to see the environment that's surrounding them.  
Then Sailor Pluto started to say "Hmmm, this may look peacefull, but keep your guard up everybody. You may never know what could happen here"  
Then Rainbow Warrior said "Okay everybody, we need to get to the palace so that we can tell you what's going on and who is invading my home planet and we'll discuse why we need you Sailor Scouts. Then Sailor Neptune said "Hm! This should be good" Then Tornado Warrior started to say "You know Outter Scouts, you 2 haven't said ONE nice thing ever since you decided to show up. You didn't really have to come, you could of just stayed behind." Then Sailor Saturn replied "Yes we would have, but we need to protect our Prince and Princess and thier future daughter Small Lady." Then Tornado Warrior said in a confused voice "Who???" "Small Lady. That's Mini Moon's name in the 30th century" said Sailor Saturn.  
Tornado Warrior: "Oh......how cute."

"So! Rainbow Warrior are you the ruler of your kingdom right now!?" Sailor Mini Moon asked. "Well, actually, I'm just a princess, my mom is the ruler." Rainbow Warrior said. Sailor Mini Moon: "What's your mom's name"  
The Rainbow Warrior said with a smile "Queen Cassima. And someday when my mom gives me the thrown I'll take her name as "Neo-Queen Cassima"  
"I just want to know one other thing Rainbow Warrior" said Sailor Uranus. "What's that?" questioned Rainbow Warrior. Sailor Uranus: "Since you and the other Warriors say that you are related to the Inner Sailor Scouts, then, why didn't you come and help US defend the Moon Kingdom when it was being attack by Queen Byral and her hedgemen"  
Then everyone stopped in mid-air and then all of the Inner Scouts said "Yeah! Why didn't you?" Then Sun Warrior said "Well, since we ARE in a entirely different dimension we were quite un-ware that the Moon Kingdom was under attack........but, when we opened the portal to come and see you, we were shocked to see that the Moon Kingdom was in ruins. We had no idea what happend and we saw your mother, Sailor Moon and we all sense that your mom gave her life up for you Sailors so that you could live a happy life in the future"  
"Yeah, we all know that part" said Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, what is Sailor Uranus talking about?" asked Sailor Mini Moon.  
Sailor Moon: "Haven't your parents and the future Sailor Scouts told you about thier past life"  
Mini Moon: "No, they haven't"  
Tuxedo Mask: "Well Mini Moon, we would tell you about it right now, its just that its a LONG story, so whenever you go back to the 30th century be sure to ask your parents and the future Sailor Scouts about their past life and I'm sure that they will tell you about it"  
"Okay" said Mini Moon.  
(we see 4 shadow warriors far off in the background)  
"Now, Outter Scouts, can you do me favour and try to remain civialized while your with us and the Universe Warriors because I didn't like your attitude towards them...." Tuxdeo Mask said, then he continued by saying "I know that you are over protective of Sailormoon, Mini Moon and myself but, we can take care of ourselves so, we will be fine.....just don't over do it, okay"  
"Well......" said Sailor Uranus "We will be civilized...........just for you three....but, as for you, Universe Warriors, we're going off to look around.........and one other thing"  
"What's that?" said Sun Warrior.

"Don't get in our way" Demanded Sailor Uranus.  
After that, the Inner Scouts and the Universe Warriors all left leaving the Outter Scouts behind. As they were exploring the grounds the Outter Scouts were sensing a new feeling that they have never sensed before.  
"Do you feel that!?" said Sailor Saturn. "Yes" the others said.  
And as they were keeping thier guard up they all hear some voices say:  
Voice# 1: "Windy Sky............Catcher"  
And the Outter Scouts were trapped within a large sized dream catcher.  
Sailor Uranus: World.......Shaking!!!.....Not a Scratch"  
Voice# 2: "Ocean........Tidel Wave"  
(we see then screaming with some pain)  
Sailor Saturn: Silent........Wall"  
Voice# 3: "Thunder Bolts.......Strike"  
Sailor Neptune: "Look out, Sailor Saturn"  
Sailor Neptune pushed Saturn out of the way leaving Neptune getting a short electric shock.

Sailor Pluto" Deadly.....Scream. Still nothing"  
Voice# 4: "Distructo..........Earth Quake"  
Sailor Saturn: "Whoa, things are REALLY getting shakn' up here"  
Then Sailor Neptune suggested "Lets use the Outter Scout Teleport"  
Then they are grabbed hands and said at the same time "Outter Scouts............Teleport"  
(we still see these 4 warriors in a dark shadow)  
Ocean Warrior Voice# 2: "Hey! Where they'd go"  
Distruction Warrior Voice# 4: "I don't know, but I have a feeling that we won't be seeing the last of them"  
Wind Warrior Voice# 1: "You three go and meet up with the Queen so that you can greet the guests there"  
Thunder Warrior Voice# 3: "What are you going to do in the meantime"  
Wind Warrior Voice# 1: "I'm going to keep an eye out on our 4 visitors.  
With that, they all split up.

Later, at the Palace of Altah........


End file.
